Nowadays, racing motorcycles have been required to improve power output and/or the maximum speed thereof. Therefore, motorcycles sometimes load engines capable of generating larger torque.
In this context, tires to be mounted on racing motorcycles are required to have durability against high-speed running as well as grip performance in turning.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire for a motorcycle that improves durability and partially enhances grip performance in turning.